People use handheld, mobile or other portable electronic devices for a variety of purposes, such as making telephone calls, texting, accessing the Internet, sending and receiving email, consuming digital content, executing applications, playing games, navigation, and numerous other functions. Users of these devices may occasionally fail to exercise proper care for their devices, thus shortening the lifespan of the devices. For example, users of these devices may sometimes drop their devices or install malicious software applications. Further, unsatisfactory care of these devices may be prevalent in situations in which the devices are utilized by a child. Additionally, because these devices are typically covered by warranty, users may not always have sufficient incentive to take proper care of their devices.